The Curse of Jashin's Kiss
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: Jashinists have been treated inhumanly for centuries in slave camps. However when a young girl wielding the power of Jashin escapes, she seeks help to free the thousands of Jashinists that are imprisoned. After meeting and cursing Naruto to turn to the side of the Jashinists, a revolution starts to free all Jashinists. Unfortunately, a corrupted Naruto has other plans. RR & Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Death

**This story may contain lemons in future chapters. Also very violent scenes are here as well. You have been warned.**

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

 **"Powerful Beings Speaking."**

 **'Powerful Beings Thinking.'**

'I wake up with the sounds of chains and the sight of darkness in my purple eyes. My messy silver hair is often getting in the way of my face when I'm forced to work in the concentration camps. You really can't imagine the pain of my life, physical pain is nothing compared to my mental pain. I've seen thousands of my people slaughtered immediately after mere disobedience. Some of them were my very close family. There's few of us left, maybe only about six or seven thousand of us remaining, but we used to be a lot more, until the Five Great Nations captured and imprisoned all of us in these slave labor camps. I used to think there was another reason, but there was no question about it when I reached the age of 15, we were all imprisoned because of one reason. Our religion, Jashinism. All of us are dedicated to Lord Jashin, we shall all obey his words and use his methods to gain a new level of understanding of others, but there's only one thing that non-believing people see when they hear the word Jashin. Only destruction, only slaughter, only darkness, only pain, only evil. Jashinist was made into a synonym for inferior, we were barely considered human. I want to change all that, I want to change it all, but as long as I'm imprisoned, I can't do anything. I pray everyday to Lord Jashin, sometimes I think I hear his voice, however he never comes through for me or any of us, but even so he's honestly our last hope. I pray everyday that Lord Jashin will help us all out of this stupid imprisonment.'

The concentration camps were scattered all around the Five Great Nations, almost all of them were hidden from plain sight. It wasn't common knowledge that these camps existed, most of the general public, especially the younger generation, didn't even realize the camps, nor so many Jashinists even existed. In general, only the highest officials of the villages knew of these camps, kages included. Guards up into the thousands kept watch over about five hundred Jashinists over about twelve concentration camps. A concentration camp contained little sanitation and it was dense with the crowd. Jashinists were everywhere doing things, however they ate and drink very little, almost never took a bath, Jashinists were basically slaves. They were forced to work for years and years. During the Second and Third Shinobi Wars, Jashinists were forced to work in making weapons and structures for the war. It was because of these Jashinists that Iwagakure and Kumogakure managed to fight fully and recover from those wars. Each of the Five Great Nations weren't allied, but they used Jashinists to boost their own purposes, sometimes they even fought to enslave Jashinists before other nations could.

Auschwitz was the largest concentration camp by far. It was located northwest of Konohagakure, deep within a large forest that was restricted to the general public. About a thousand Jashinists worked there. In a mere month, they could make millions of weapons for the village for the wars. Konohagakure highly valued their help, but they never showed it, they only abused the Jashinists and only used more force when they tried to rebel. After years and years of this, the leaders of the Jashinists declared that it was useless to resist. Little resistance was there anymore, with no weapons, no food, and no resources, it was basically suicide to try and resist the slavery that the nations forced on them. Most Jashinists only prayed to Jashin, hoping that somehow he would change everything. The First, Second and Third Hokages didn't exactly approve of using Jashinists for forced labor, but even they had to agree when other nations used their labor for war. With nowhere else to turn, and the fact that Jashinists didn't cooperate willingly, there was no more choice than to use force. Overtime, pity for the Jashinists faded.

Auschwitz...

Recently news had gotten around that Hidan of the Akatsuki was now dead. Jashinists in the camp were furious that someone who actually managed to unlock the understanding of pain as well as Immortality was killed. Though Hidan was what everyone called a 'corrupted Jashinist' he misunderstood Lord Jashin's true intentions to the world. Jashinists within the camp had different beliefs. Jashinism in their eyes was pure. It was a religion that had two concepts. It taught how to not fear pain, how to not fear death, how to not fear destruction. Though, this concept was almost completely crushed by the enslavers in the Five Great Nations. The second concept was that sharing physical pain with someone else will eventually help one understand that person's feelings, pain, suffering and so on, and therefore connect mentally as well. Through this concept, it was written that it would bring peace and understanding to the people of the world. Unfortunately, just like the previous concept, this concept was also crushed and almost never left the concentration camps. Hidan only reinforced what the people misunderstood, that Jashinists were dangerous, vulgar and evil.

Once entering a concentration camp, Jashinists never left the camp. They were stripped of almost everything, clothes, weapons, and even family and friends. If they stayed with family, they were lucky. If they were caught with weapons, it was the death penalty. No soldiers were sympathetic, if they were, they were treated the same as Jashinists. Jashinists weren't even treated like humans, not in this world.

"Yukiko? Dear? Can you help me with this?" Walking slowly towards Kuroyuki Sensui was her daughter Yukiko. Yukiko was only about 16 years old, but she was already mentally scarred for life at a very young age. The death of others was basically a daily occurrence for Yukiko, may would say that is very wrong. She wore only a dirty torn-up gray shirt and shorts. No shoes for foot protection, her body was covered with bruises and scars and her silver colored hair was dusty and really messed up. Yukiko had an odd hairstyle, but she honored it because it was arranged by her mother. It consisted of of one large ponytail in the center of the back of her head, two braids on both sides of the ponytail, and topping it off is two strands each of thin long hair that's on the outer sides of the braids. She had spiked bangs at her forehead that almost reach her eyes. Two strands of hair at the top of her head stand up from the rest of her hair, though of course it wasn't neat, there were many spots where the hair was tangled.

"Yes mother." Yukiko softly said. Her tone sounded lifeless, like she just wanted death more than anything else. She hadn't ate anything in the last month other than cold soup and scraps of bread. She drank very little as well, and when she did, it was dirty water that gave her stomachaches. Yukiko walked with a stoic expression, as if all her emotions were killed other than sadness, fear and anger. She wanted to not fear pain and death like Jashinism taught, but she was a slave since birth and it was difficult to shake off so many years of pain and suffering. Yukiko slowly leaned over and helps her mother by holding a kunai knife in place while her mother sharpened the edge with a stone.

"Thank you." Kuroyuki looked at her daughter's purple eyes. She leans in and holds Yukiko close trying to comfort her. "I know you're in pain. I'm so sorry that you had to be born here. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. It'll be okay... It'll be okay." Kuroyuki gently stroked Yukiko's head. Yukiko pushed away a few seconds later without a depressed look. She basically only had three emotions, one was sadness, one was fear, the last was anger. Yukiko narrowed her eyes on the many Jashinists around her that were working their butts off, but didn't even get a 'thank you.' Yukiko continued to walk as she looked at them. She specifically narrowed her eyes on one man who was being beaten down by guards in the distance.

"Work harder! Get up or else!" The guards shouted out loud enough for Yukiko to hear even from a distance as her feet walked upon the hard stone and sharp rocks below, but she stopped caring about what happened to her feet a long time ago.

"Okay fine!" One of the two guards stabbed the man in the neck killing him on contact as the kunai spilled blood on the floor. "Keep working!" The two guards shouted out to nearby Jashinists who were watching. They continued their work as well just watching over the workers and abusing anyone who disobeyed or was being lazy.

'Lord Jashin will lay down his judgement on all of you... One day.' Yukiko thought bitterly as she continued to walk towards her next workplace. She instantly glances away when a soldier looks at her, even a dirty look could get Yukiko killed so she was always cautious of who she looked at and how she does it.

The entire day was basically normal for Yukiko. It was her job to walk around the camp and help anyone who requested it, which was a lot. Whether it was lifting stones or lumber, or perhaps helping with shaping weapons, or maybe even treating injured shinobi, it was various tasks. Although, in the afternoon it was something else.

Yukiko was heading towards her next workplace again, she notices something that makes her purple eyes bulge. 'M-mother?!' Yukiko instantly changes directions not caring about what the consequences might be. She arrives in a clearing of the camp, many other Jashinists were also watching.

"URGH!" Kuroyuki winced as she was beat with a stick by three men. "Owww... Please stop..." She winces again and softly groans.

"You call this a kunai?!" The guard throws the kunai that she recently made into the ground and the sharp end shatters. "Have you been doing this the whole time?! You've caused major trouble, and this means trouble for you!" The guard said angrily.

Yukiko's heart was beating so quickly and she panted heavily. She just wanted to get her hands on that man's throat for abusing her mother. Yukiko walked towards her mother, her body just seemed to work on its own. "No." Another Jashinist grabs Yukiko's hand and doesn't let her walk further. "If you go further, you'll be killed too."

"But! My mother!" Yukiko cried out with tears coming down from her eyes as she watches her mother get beaten in the face with a stick. She was bleeding from the head.

Kuroyuki angrily cringes. "Go... To... Bloody... Hell!" She mutters with anger and a violent tone. She stands up instantly and nails her fist into the guard's face pushing him down. She pants hard, but she's then grabbed by the hands by two more guards.

"Hey! Forget her, she's not worth the effort to punish. Just end her miserable life already." One of superior officers who was attracted by the commotion said. Without even letting a tear fall down her face, Yukiko sees her mother have that same kunai driven through her chest as blood leaves all over, but they missed her heart on purpose.

"Mother!" Yukiko cried out with tears now forming in her eyes. Her mother was one of the very few things giving her hope. She could count the number of those things on her fingers, with ONE HAND! "No! N-nOOOOOOOOO!" She fell to her knees and cried. She held her arm out to her mother who was unmoving. Her mother's body was on the floor, looking at Yukiko with a smile that was covered with blood. It was almost like the blood was mocking her. Giving her mother's smile a rotten twist.

"No... No... Mother..." Yukiko said softly. Her eyes could only stare horror at her mother's body. Yukiko felt like her entire world was falling apart now. More than it already did. Her mother was the only one keeping her sane, her father had been killed previously for trying to start a rebellion. Yukiko's eyes filled with tears as she saw blood drop on the floor from her mother's wounds, but she couldn't even scream in pain, she was too weak. She couldn't look away, she could barely think, she could just watch with trembling terror and fear as the last person that was close and kind to her was tortured to death in front of her very eyes. "Mother... Mother..." She repeated softer each time.

"Get back to work!" Another guard commanded, which made all the Jashinists who were watching snap out of their angry trances and then sigh before returning to their workplaces.

The one who held Yukiko's hand pulled her backwards. "Come on, we have to go."

"But... Mother." Yukiko argued almost instantly with tears coming out of her eyes and her voice cracking up from the pain.

"It's too late for her, we have to get back to work." Yukiko didn't obey a thing, she kept watching her mother.

"NO!" Yukiko instantly breaks away from the man holding her and runs full speed to her mother's side. "No..." She said softly in the midst of her crying. She pushes the guards aside to kneel down beside Kuroyuki.

Kuroyuki's eyes were barely open, or rather she didn't have the energy to close them. She holds her shivering hand up at Yukiko's face and gently strokes her cheek wiping off the tears on her face. It was the last of her will still keeping her moving. "Yukiko... My daughter... Thank you ... for being ... my only light."

"No... Mother..." Yukiko whimpers softly.

"Here." Kuroyuki uses the last of her strength to take the Jashinist pendant out of her pocket and puts it into Yukiko's hand before her eyes closed and she faded away. Kuroyuki's heart stopped and Yukiko's heart broke into pieces.

"No... No!" Yukiko gasped her breath. Her voice grew desperate and her cradled her mother in her hands.

"Enough! She's dead!" The angry guard grabs the back of Yukiko's shirt and pulls her away from Kuroyuki's dead corpse.

"NOOOO! Mother!" Yukiko's tears spilled on the floor as she got further and further away from her mother. It was only a few feet, but Yukiko saw it as miles of distance.

"Get back to work!" He ordered pushing Yukiko away towards the workplace. As said, the guards had absolutely no sympathy for Jashinists, they were basically dirt in the eyes of the guards.

 _Imagine Kouen (Hidan's Theme) is being played..._

Yukiko gasps and breathes deeply, she pants quickly, she thought she couldn't even breathe anymore. She closes her eyes to try and stop the tears. Suddenly her mind changed. Sadness and fear changed, it changed into anger. All of it changed into hatred, even her love for her mother feed the flames towards her burning black flame of spirit for hatred, all her purity changed into darkness. 'Mother...' She felt she could hear something in her mind. Her anger skyrocketed as her mind replayed what just happened to her mother.

'Okay Lord Jashin... If you're out there... Give me your strength! Now! I will ... I will kill anyone and everyone that opposes Jashinists... I will... I will... Give it to me RIGHT NOW YOU GOD DAMNED GOD!' Yukiko looks at the pendant with an enraged look.

'Huh?' Yukiko could hear something, it sounded like breathing, but not her own.

 **"Heh... Heh... Heh... Very well."** A very deep voice echoed.

Yukiko could make out those words only, but before she could realize it a very sharp katana is driven through her back and piercing right through her heart dripping blood right in front of her from the tip of the blade, her flesh is torn apart and her veins are completely shredded. Yukiko didn't have much time to think as she prepared for her body to shut down and death to take her to hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Yukiko's flesh was driven right through her body as the sword pierced her heart. The guards didn't have any mercy either, it would seem that Yukiko would be joining her mother as well. The one who drove his katana into Yukiko's back let her blood spill onto the ground slowly before ripping the blade out of her body. Yukiko instantly falls to her knees and then her head hits the ground hard only to have little dust cushion her fall, her body slowly spilling blood out through the puncture making a puddle of blood.

"Get these two out of here." The head guard commanded and then walked away allowing his two subordinates collect and burn Yukiko and her mother's bodies.

Jashin's Dimension...

'Am I ... dead?' Yukiko finds her mind somewhere dark, somewhere where there was no light at all, yet she could still see her own body. She looked around for any sign of where she could be. 'Is this, hell? Being alone forever? I suppose it could be worse...' Yukiko thought as she sighed in her own dark plain, void of everything.

 **"No ... You're not."**

Yukiko instantly looks around herself when she hears a very deep voice speaking. It sounded the same as the voice from before, just before she was stabbed. "Who are you?" She calls out into the void with her eyes changing directions a lot trying to see something, in case that something was coming to attack her. She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. 'Who am I kidding.' Yukiko stops looking around randomly, she takes a deep breath and sighs. 'I'm already dead. It wouldn't matter if I'm scared or not.'

 **"Heh ... So you're adapting. You're learning."**

"Who are you?" Yukiko asked, this time with a more stern voice. She had to keep a cool head, it was Jashinism that taught how to not fear pain or death. She was already dead so there was no more need to fear either of those things. When she gets no reply for a minute she repeats. "I asked who are you?"

 **"I am ... The one you call Lord."**

Yukiko's eyes widened. Did her prayers for years finally get through? "You're ... Lord Jashin?" She seemed almost unbelieving, but then again, she was dead and Jashin was a god, it wasn't impossible for him to contact her at this point. Still out of all times, why did it have to be when she died?

 **"Yes ... I am the one. The one you call Jashin."**

"How do I know that. You could be 'Death' trying to play a trick on me." Yukiko says in a doubting voice. She didn't look around anymore as she just waited for the voice to speak to her.

 **"I am Jashin ... The very one you pray to, whether you believe me or not. Is your choice."**

"If you are Lord Jashin ... What do you want? I'm already dead, so what do you want from me? I can't do anything now that I'm dead." Yukiko mentioned with a slightly sad tone, but also angered because of her fate.

 **"As I said ... You're not ... This plain is my domain. I brought you here, to offer you something."**

"What?" Yukiko was suddenly curious, but also a bit hasty since she was just told she wasn't really dead. 'So this is Lord Jashin's domain?'

 **"I want to deal judgement ... upon those who ever do wrong to my people. However ... I cannot leave this dimension. I want you ... to sacrifice the ones I will judge and send them to me. In return ... I shall give you permanent powers beyond your imagination ... the power you need ... to achieve vengeance against those who do you wrong ... and free the rest of my people. Do you accept? If so."** A Jashinist diagram appears a few feet in front of Yukiko in the dark plain. **"Stand in this diagram."**

Yukiko ponders the deal for a moment. She sighs deeply to herself. 'I need this power, and this is Lord Jashin's offer. Even if I have a choice, Lord Jashin's choices are absolute. I must obey.' Yukiko slowly walks with serious eyes towards the diagram. She stands in the center of the triangle inscribed in a circle.

 **"You have made your choice."**

The diagram glows purple and then a massive burst of energy erupts from the circle. "AHHH! URGHH!" Yukiko feels very intense pain as the energy from the circle enters her body. She felt as if her body was on fire and as if she was swimming in lava or acid. Yukiko just barely manages to open her eyes. 'I won't fear pain... I won't!' Yukiko feels something change, as if her pain was still there, but she wasn't taking any damage from it. 'What's?' The eruption of energy still hurt like hell, but Yukiko no longer felt the need to scream. Once the energy stops Yukiko sighs deeply. She didn't feel any more pain, but she felt power building up inside her. Power like no other.

 **"Sharing my power with a mortal is a painful process. Now... Go. Fulfill our agreement. However, you must be aware, even with my power. You will still require more, human allies, to free 'our' people. Keep that in mind."**

"Yes Lord Jashin." Appearing behind Yukiko was a Jashinist diagram that was purple colored and looked more like it was made of energy than of blood. It seemed that just having Jashin's power ingrained into her allowed her to learn properly how to use all of them. Yukiko felt like she could burst with anticipation, to finally wreak vengeance upon those who committed sins. Yukiko's body disappears into the portal.

Auschwitz...

Time in Jashin's Dimension was different from the real world. One minute in that world seemed like one second in the real world. Only about 10 seconds passed from the time Yukiko entered the world to just now getting out.

The guard was just about to pick up Yukiko's body, it was sudden, but it was quicker than he ever imagined as a very sharp black spear is instantly driven through his heart. Yukiko had her eyes narrowed, it was her hand that held the black spear. 'This is the first step.' Yukiko pulls the spear out the man's chest spilling his red blood all over the floor. Yukiko glared long and hard at the man, the sight of his blood made Yukiko feel almost pitiful for the man, but one man's blood was never enough to repay all the blood of Jashinists that spilled over the years. The dead guard laid in a pool of red liquid as Yukiko steps through the blood, not caring how much got on her bare feet.

"Hey! How dare you wield a weapon. How are you kill a guard! Now you die!" Two more guards shouted out. They both take out large sharp swords and get ready to slit Yukiko's throat with them. The two men run to each side of Yukiko and then run up to her and drive the swords through her back and chest hitting vital spots clean through and spilling a large amount of blood on the dirt below. "That takes care of that." One the guards smirked.

"Those..." Yukiko begins to say, both guards look up in shock as Yukiko didn't die, she wasn't even fazed by that attack. "Who do not understand the pain of others." Yukiko continues to say, she was making both men tremble in fear and question of why their attack didn't work.

"What the hell? We both hit her vital spots, why isn't she dead?!" The guard said in shock.

Both guards had no time to think further as Yukiko raises her hands and then drives sharp black spears into their necks and right through their throats in the midst of the confusion. Both guards are thrown backwards and die within a few seconds, their blood spills out and creates another pool of horrifying red liquid. Yukiko walks in between their corpses with a face that showed more anger than a thousand men. Her feet were stained with the blood of three different guards and she walked forward without even flinching. 'I am the new liberator of this world. Everyone that opposes Lord Jashin, shall know true pain, suffering and hatred.'

Suddenly an alarm rings all around the camp, flashing lights spun around at the security towers. Guards soon swarmed the area, they all surrounded Yukiko. Each guard was armed with either a kunai, a katana or a large blade and on the command to charge, they all started running at her quickly closing in on them. However, Yukiko was not afraid, not of them, not anymore. "I will be back for all you, I promise." Yukiko knew fully, that even with her newfound abilities, it wasn't smart to take on so many people all at once. Backup would no doubt arrive soon as well, stronger soldiers as well. She only had so much to do before she would run out of steam, and if she was sealed away, then there would be no way to do anything. Perhaps Yukiko was underestimating her own abilities, but the smart shinobi would retreat and then strike the more decisive blow. Just a few things that Yukiko's father taught her in the case she ever did have this sort of situation.

Yukiko disappears into the same symbol portal shaped like the Jashinist Diagram, the same portal she used to transport herself from Jashin's Dimension to the real world. It would be awhile before she returns to free the other Jashinists, but she would return eventually. As Yukiko disappeared the guards swarmed the entire camp starting to look for her, the entire camp was on lockdown and Jashinists that were working were forced into their barns, which were as crowded, filthy and dense as the camp itself.

Land of Fire Outskirts...

Yukiko appears in a dense forest somewhere else in the Land of Fire. While transporting herself to and from Jashin's Dimension, she would also relocate herself to anywhere in the real world. An advanced space-time ninjutsu courtesy of Jashin. Yukiko sighs deeply as she leans against a tree and stoops down to sit down. She looks up towards the blue skies, birds chirping and some wildlife around her minding their own businesses. 'So? This is what freedom is? This is what it's like to make my own choices?' She thinks as she looks around her. There was no one to force her to work, no one to take away her food, no one to change her choices by force. 'Just you wait, mother, father. I will free the rest of our family.' Yukiko thinks as she watches the clouds drift slowly through the sky. Yukiko looks at herself, her hands and feet were stained with blood as were her clothes from the puncture that she received, she looked like a total bloody mess. If she was to move around in public, she couldn't look like a total wreck, nor wear the prison clothes that she had on presently, or else people might recognize her as an escaped convict.

A little later, when the sun had set and the only light over the land was the moon. Yukiko takes off her clothes and soaks herself in a nearby river. She carefully scrubbed herself clean of the dust that had accumulated in her hair and body as well as the blood stains on her hands and feet. She drenched her clothes in the water managing to get rid the deep color of the blood, but her gray shirt and shorts were still stained with red color in several places. Though her clothes were still wet, Yukiko wore them when she slept, she finds a safe place to sleep inside the leaves of a tree nearby the river. She was so tired after being kept prisoner for pretty much her whole entire life, but it was far from over. Freedom at last didn't erase years of imprisonment and abuse.

Konohagakure...

It was another busy day for this bustling village. The recent events had brought peace to the Five Great Nations so there was no more threat of another war. The work effort during the Fourth Shinobi War brought the nations together to fight against the threat of the Akatsuki, as a result all the villages finally agreed on a peace treaty. However what general public didn't realize was Jashinists were being used to repair the damage caused to the villages and land by the war, henceforth, oppression hadn't disappeared, they probably would have been better off being under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but of course they didn't even know the details about all that since the nations banned anyone from telling them to avoid trouble.

Arriving at the gate to Konohagakure was Yukiko. She didn't look completely horrible anymore, her silver hair wasn't so dusty anymore and the dirt on her body was washed off, but she still had no shoes and wore torn clothes, although she was credible enough to pass as a simple poor girl with no career and not a rogue escaped convict who wanted to free thousands of people held prisoner by the Five Great Nations. She had also hid her Jashinist pendant below her shirt so that no one would see it since it was a dead-giveaway that she was a Jashinist. Walking through Konohagakure Yukiko waved at some passerby villagers. She was kinda happy to see a place where people weren't treated horribly, but she also had an angered feeling because all those people could have the freedom of choice, while her people couldn't. She would have went into a clothes shop to buy some more reasonable attire, but Yukiko had no money so it was off the table. She was also getting hungry, but again, she had no money.

"Hmm?" Yukiko stops when she sees something in front of her. It was a gathering of people, though mostly girls, seemingly surrounding one person. Yukiko walks over towards the crowd to see a blond in the center speaking.

"So then Kaguya took us to some weird dimension and then... Sasuke... Obito... Kakashi-sensei." Yukiko couldn't really hear the entire speech that Naruto was giving, but she continued to stare at the man who seemed to be treated like a hero for some reason.

"Naruto you're so cool!" A girl next to him said.

"Will you go out with me?!" Another girl said, they all surrounded him with eyes as if they were looking at their future husband or something of that sort.

"Heh, not now ladies! Give me some room to breathe!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave all of them a big smile and grin. He gently pushes them aside to walk out. "Sorry ladies! I'm not into dating anyone at the moment." He said trying to let them down easily.

"Awwwww..." They all said collectively.

A man walks over to Naruto and smiles at him fondly. "Naruto you've become a true hero. Let's hear it for Naruto Uzumaki! The Hero of the Hidden Leaf and the Savior of the World!" He holds Naruto's hand and raises it to the sky. The crowd all shouted cheers to Naruto. "Thanks! Thank you! I really appreciate you all y'know!" He shouted out.

Yukiko didn't speak, she didn't say anything, but she hid behind the crowd and waited for the right moment to speak with him, some who was called 'hero' and 'savior' was worth speaking to. Yukiko had only heard of the Fourth Shinobi War, but she hadn't gotten any details. Once the crowd had cleared up, Naruto signed a few autographs before waving goodbye to everyone.

'Hmm what should I do? Maybe I'll get some ramen, I hear Teuchi developed some new recipes!' Naruto thinks fondly in his head, then he gets excited for what types of new ramen he could try.

"Naruto." Yukiko says, which makes Naruto turn around to face her.

"Oh, hi there!" Naruto says to her giving her a kind smile, which Yukiko doesn't return, she only keeps a cold expression.

"Naruto, I-I." Yukiko was wondering how to word her questions so that she wouldn't give away her identity. She was also trying to act as if she's at least heard of Naruto, but in reality she had no clue who he was, except that he seemed to be a war hero. Yukiko didn't speak further for about twenty seconds before Naruto breaks the silence.

"Wait." Naruto says in a more concerned voice. He looks down at Yukiko's entire body, now that he got a closer look, Yukiko looked horrible in his standards. Even Naruto wore decent clothes in his childhood, even when he was hated by the villagers. "Um ... Are you okay? You look pretty beat up."

"I'm ... just." Yukiko didn't really know how to make up lies right on the spot, she pondered what to say.

"I think you ought to go buy some new clothes. You look like you just crawled out of a garbage can." Naruto said with a bit of a joking tone behind his voice, but Yukiko didn't react to it.

"I would, but I have no money." Yukiko stated. It wasn't a lie, she just hoped Naruto wouldn't ask why.

"No money?!" Naruto actually flinched a little there, he felt a bit sad for Yukiko. "Well, where are your parents?"

"Dead." Yukiko replied saying as little as possible. Again it wasn't a lie so Naruto couldn't accuse her of lying.

"Dead..." He felt some pity for Yukiko now, he had a soft spot in his heart for orphans, as he was one. "How were they killed? Was it the Fourth Shinobi War?"

Yukiko hadn't thought of that lie, but it seemed to work and it was believable. "Yes." She said while noting down her lies so she could keep them up if needed.

'So she's a war orphan. Maybe I should help her? She looks like she hasn't eaten or slept well either...' Naruto thinks. He doesn't even consider asking further because he knew that war orphans didn't like to talk about what happened in a war. Naruto nods to himself deciding that he would help Yukiko, he had plenty of cash as gifts for playing such a big part in the war. "Come with me, I'll buy some clothes for you! Anything you want! Promise!"

Yukiko's eyes light up that moment. "R-really?" It shouldn't be questioned, but Yukiko never had anyone offer to do something that generous for her.

"Of course! It's the least I can do!" Naruto said with a bright smile.

'He's so kind. He's like a bright blond sun.' Yukiko thinks to herself. She smiles in the first time for years, that was so long that she almost forgot how to smile. "Thank you."

"Kay! Let's go. Um..." Naruto realized that he didn't know her name.

"Yukiko. Yukiko ... Iyzebel." Yukiko instantly thinks quickly to change her last name since the entire Sensui Clan was imprisoned and they were all Jashinists as well.

"Nice to meet you Yukiko. Let's go." Naruto starts heading towards a clothes shop. "Come on." He waves his hand gesturing for her to walk with him.

Yukiko hesitates for a bit, but then nods meekly and smiles as she walks with Naruto. 'He's kinder, much kinder. He's giving me a warm feeling.' Yukiko thinks as they walk further. 'Could he be the one, can he help me accomplish my goals? I truly hope so, for the sake of my people.'

 **Reviews are highly appreciated. Follows and Favorites are also welcomed. The more I get, the quicker and better I'll be inspired to write the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**So yeah, I didn't expect this story to be 'too' popular with everyone. But honestly if this keeps up, I'll probably lose my interest in writing this story, so I'd appreciate some more reviews, follows and favorites. If I don't get that, don't expect the next chapter to be up anytime soon.**

 **Also, I really enjoy reviews, even if they are criticism or negative. It's just good for me so that I can fix those problems in the future.  
**

 **I also like any suggestions for future chapters. I'm open to them.**

Naruto leads Yukiko through the village to the best clothes shop he knew about. Though he really wouldn't know himself because he never shopped there, but Sakura always went there in her spare time, so Naruto could only assume that it was top-notch. While walking through the village, Naruto noticed Yukiko had a misstep in her walking every now and then. Naruto looks are her worriedly. 'How long has she been walking without shoes? Her feet must be in so much pain. It looks like she's been physically damaged too, she looks hurt too, those bruises are all over her, I better do something about that later. Then, I've got to figure out how to help her make a living, otherwise, she'll probably just continue living like this and get those injuries again.' Naruto nods to himself before the two of the arrived at the boutique. "The Leaf's Forest Fashions has the best clothes in the village, you'll love them." Naruto says smiling at Yukiko before he opens the door. He gestures for her to walk inside first, it was the least he could do as a gentleman.

Yukiko glances at Naruto, after taking a moment looking at Naruto's smile, she walks into the boutique without any sort of specific emotion being expressed on her face. Yukiko looks downwards at the smooth wooden floor. She walks around a little bit and sighs. The smooth floor was much more comfortable to walk on than the rugged road, or any path outside of the villages where there was rocky terrain especially when she was walking barefoot.

Naruto walks next to Yukiko with his hands on the back of his head. "So? See anything you like?" He asked looking around the boutique. He saw many different colors and designs of clothes, but he wasn't sure what type of clothes Yukiko liked.

Yukiko looks around the boutique. She narrows her eyes with sadness as her memories flow back to her. She had wondered her entire life what the freedom of choice would be like, so being given a choice of all these clothes was almost overwhelming for her.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto spoke glancing at Yukiko seeing that she wasn't speaking or moving.

Yukiko is snapped out of her trance by Naruto suddenly waking her up. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing." She assures before Naruto gets overly concerned. Yukiko walks slowly around the racks of clothes. Yukiko never wore anything other than the gray prison outfit for her whole life, but she wasn't a fan of gray as a color, since it symbolized captivity.

"Have anything in mind?" Naruto walks over to Yukiko's side and then asks since Yukiko seemed to be hesitant to pick something.

"Not really. I don't have much experience picking clothes." Yukiko admitted. It was really that she didn't have much experience 'picking' things at all.

"Well, let me help then." Naruto said happily. 'Let's see...' Naruto looks around the boutique. He points his finger towards the section that contained a lot of shoes. He leads Yukiko towards there and looks around. 'Hmm... I've seen Hinata wear these.' Naruto picks out a pair of shinobi sandals, they were black in color and had small heels on the back and still revealed much of the wearer's feet so it would allow the user's feet to breathe easily, they would also help the user be move around a bit more easily during battles and be really light on their feet. "How about these? You need to at the least have shoes, right? I'm sure your feet hurt after walking without shoes." Naruto says with a kind smile.

"Okay." Yukiko takes the shoes Naruto picked out for her and sits down on a nearby bench to put them on her feet. Standing up, Yukiko walked around a little bit trying to get used to them, she almost tripped over once, but luckily Naruto caught her before that happened. After a few minutes, she nodded to herself. It was a lot more comfortable than walking barefoot that was for certain.

"Well? Do you like them?" Naruto asked as he watched Yukiko walk around in them. 'She's acting like she's never worn these types of shoes before. That's kinda odd, her parents died in the war, so they only died at the most three months ago. Did they never let her wear shoes or something? That's some weird parenting...'

"Yes." Yukiko nods to Naruto. She sits down again to remove them so Naruto could pay for them.

"Oh." Naruto stops her just before that. "Don't worry, you can wear them. It's no problem, I'll pay." Naruto helps Yukiko stand up.

"Now we just need to pick out a top and some pants for you." Naruto looks towards the many types of combinations that could be put together for an attire.

Yukiko walks over to one certain mini-dress in the series of clothes in the aisle. It was a mini-dress that had a design that made it seem like the ends of the dress were torn up into spike-like shapes, for some reason it appealed to Yukiko. "You want this one?" Yukiko nods to Naruto and takes the dress of the rack. She felt it was both likeable and easy to move around in during battle. Yukiko goes into the changing room and tries on the dress she picked out, when she goes out of the changing room to give Naruto a look, the dress went just below her thighs. It seemed very fitting for her. "Is this okay?" Yukiko turns around showing Naruto her entire dress.

Naruto looks at Yukiko with a curious expression. "Well ... of course. You look wonderful!" Naruto compliments. "Don't worry about changing out, I've got the payment." Naruto mentions before Yukiko goes back into the changing room. Yukiko picks up her bloody stained shirt and shorts before coming out of the changing room with them in hand.

"Um ... Yukiko, do you maybe want to buy some new panties? Or maybe a bra?" Naruto asked as the two headed towards the cash register.

Yukiko flinches a little at that statement. Two things came to mind, one was that she did need some new panties. The ones she was wearing were already soaked and quite old, the second thing was that she wasn't wearing a bra, nor has she ever. She knew what they were, but unfortunately, she was one of the unlucky ones who didn't get one in the concentration camps.

"Right." That's all Yukiko said about that situation. She quickly scrolled the aisles for both of what Naruto mentioned. Picking out white colored ones for each of those things, she also picks up a black colored t-shirt as well, which she planned to wear underneath her dress. Afterwards, Yukiko had changed all her clothes to new ones, ones that didn't feel uncomfortable and dirty. Naruto gladly paid for the clothes Yukiko picked out, it wasn't a very large amount of money anyways. Naruto was only happy that Yukiko didn't take hours to pick out her clothes like certain other girls that he knew.

Afterwards the two exited the boutique. Naruto patted Yukiko on the back. "You look a lot better. Not ... like you just came back from a war. So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? I get that your parents died, but what happened after?" Naruto knew this was cautious information, but maybe if he knew what happened, he could help Yukiko.

Yukiko ponders it for a moment. She uses a brief moment pretending that she was having a hard time talking about her past, which she thought is how Naruto took her dead silence, but she was really running situations in her head to figure out a fake past. After about thirty seconds or so, she had a brief story. "Well ... My parents were killed in the Fourth Shinobi War. They were civilians who worked as traders and artisans, they barely had enough money to support me. Once they died, I had to live on my own, and it got worse by day. A few days later, some thugs came to my house, they stole the remaining money that was in storage, they abused my physical and ransacked the house too, destroyed everything inside and burned the house down, I was lucky to get out in time. I was left with nothing, my shoes became worn out so I ditched them. That's just before I met you." Of course that was a made-up story and it was far from the truth, but it fooled Naruto so Yukiko was satisfied.

"That's horrible." Naruto surprised Yukiko after putting his arms around her. "I know you're probably not okay, but ... is there anything I can do to help?" He asked pitifully. The girl he held onto didn't have a Tailed Beast to help her, nor did she even have money to support herself or a village to live in. Naruto figured maybe he could offer her a job?

"Why would you help me?" Yukiko asked softly, her mind still surprised from being offered such help.

"Why?" Naruto almost laughed. He just smiles sheepishly. "You're someone who needs help, right? And..." Naruto pauses for a moment. "Well, you're an orphan. I understand your pain, trust me."

Yukiko wondered why that was the case, but she didn't question it. She gladly accepts Naruto's help. "Okay, but ... I don't know where to start." Yukiko muttered softly. If she truly wanted help, it was too much to ask of Naruto.

"How about I treat you to some ramen? You probably haven't ate in awhile, right?" Naruto offered. He was going to go eat some ramen anyways.

"Sure." Yukiko nods to him. She never tried ramen, or rather any food other than some stale bread and soup. After awhile, you get bored of the same food over and over, but it was the only thing she got to eat, so she wanted as much as possible, unfortunately she never got that.

"Okay, let's go." Naruto smiles and holds onto Yukiko's hand as they headed to Ichiraku Ramen.

Yukiko walks alongside Naruto as they headed towards the ramen shop. 'Naruto ... He's so kind. If he only knew.' Yukiko thought, would Naruto really treat her the same way, and have pity for her if he knew who she truly was? Yukiko asked herself that multiple times.

Naruto and Yukiko headed to Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey Old Man Teuchi!" Naruto waves hello to him as he walked up to the shop.

"Hey, it's Naruto. How's it going?" Teuchi asked kindly. Naruto was always his favorite customer.

"Fine. I'm doing great, I have one guest with me. This is Yukiko, she's my new friend." Naruto smiles as he sits down.

"Oh? Well any friend of Naruto's is welcome at Ichiraku. Have a seat." Teuchi gestured. Naruto sat down and pats the seat right next to him gesturing for Yukiko to sit down with him. She obliges and does so.

"You have quite a unique hairstyle." Teuchi commented to Yukiko. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Thank you." Yukiko replies softly. She really couldn't distinguish whether that was a compliment or an insult, or just a plain statement. She had gotten a little too used to being insulted so it was difficult for her to tell.

"I'll have a pork ramen please, the new special." Naruto says after looking through Teuchi's updated menu.

"Ah. Going for the new one right away?" Teuchi asked seeing how 'Naruto' that was.

"Yeah, I hope it tastes as good as your other ramen!" Naruto hands Teuchi the menu with a hopeful smile for some delicious and yet different tasting ramen. "Can you give Yukiko the regular pork?" Naruto says noticing that Yukiko probably didn't know the right ramen to pick.

Yukiko flinches a little at Naruto's sudden order for her. "Don't worry, the pork here is delicious. You won't be disappointed." Naruto says with a completely confident smile.

"Okay." Yukiko mutters as she turns her head away from Naruto.

'She's so cold.' Naruto thinks as he waits for his ramen. 'But ... she is an orphan. Gaara almost ended up that way as well. I have to shine some light on Yukiko's life. I have to make sure she wakes up wanting to live life.'

Ayame soon comes over with both ramen bowls and puts them in front of Naruto and Yukiko. "Here you go, enjoy!" She says kindly and then goes to help her father with cleaning up.

Naruto slurps the ramen like he was made to do it. "Hmmm! Good as always! It has a new taste too. Great job!" Naruto exclaims to Teuchi.

"Glad you like it." Teuchi said proudly that his new recipe worked out.

"Huh?" Yukiko touches the ramen very slowly with her fingers. She doesn't even touch her chopsticks. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat Yukiko?" Yukiko glances over at Naruto. "Well ... I, never learned how to, eat ramen." It was true, but not for the reason Naruto probably assumed. They never offered chopsticks in the concentration camps. They only offered small spoons for eating soup with. If you lost your spoon, you had to eat with your hands.

'What the hell?! How long have her parents been dead?! They must be really bad parents if they didn't even teach their daughter how to eat ramen!' Naruto fumed in his head. Being unable to eat ramen because of that small detail was fuming, at the least to Naruto it was. "Well then let me help." Naruto stands behind Yukiko and puts his hand right beside herself. "See, like this." Naruto holds the chopsticks properly so Yukiko could see. Naruto was pretty much a chopsticks master, he could probably throw them like senbon if he had to. "Now you try." Naruto hands them over to Yukiko to hold.

Yukiko's hand shook a little bit as she held chopsticks, it felt very different from just eating with her hands, but it seemed cleaner than normally. "Here." Naruto just gives her hand a little guide down towards the ramen noodles. Naruto then guided Yukiko's hand to feed the noodles to her mouth. "See? Like that."

Yukiko nodded noting down the precise movements Naruto guided her to. "Thank you." Yukiko says. She still ate slowly because she didn't want to mess up.

"So? How is it? Does Old Man Teuchi's ramen taste good?" Naruto asked with hope that she did like it.

"Yes, very. I enjoy it very much." Yukiko replied smiling at Naruto, she started to have tears in her eyes again, though for the first time in a long time. Those weren't tears of fear or sadness.

"Huh? You're crying." Naruto noticed. He leans forward to look at Yukiko in her purple eyes.

"It's just ... It's been a long time since I've eaten quality food." Yukiko states. It was sort of a lie, but only the detail that Yukiko 'never' has eaten quality food.

"Oh ... Well enjoy! You can even have seconds if you want. I say you can never have enough ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily. 'Not learning how to eat ramen, not even eating quality food? Did her parents abuse her or something? She could not be mentioning that.' Naruto thought as he stared blankly at Yukiko wondering what exactly happened in her past.

Yukiko sighs after eating a bowl of ramen, her stomach felt warmer since all of the food she ate was cold. 'This feels really nice...' Yukiko thinks, she glances up at Naruto who stood by her the entire time.

Naruto pays for both their ramens. Naruto felt great after eating so much. "Ahh... There's nothing like a nice meal at Ichiraku Ramen, am I right Yukiko?" Naruto elbows Yukiko slightly to ask for her opinion.

"Um. Yes, of course." Yukiko says a bit less enthusiastic than Naruto, but she agreed nevertheless. 'He sure is enthusiastic.' Yukiko thinks as they walked away from Ichiraku Ramen.

As they walked around the corner, Naruto sees a certain pink-haired girl walking towards them. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto waves to her.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura waves as well. She instantly notices Yukiko and seeing how she knew almost every girl that talked to Naruto, she was curious about who Yukiko was. "Who's this?" She asked curiously while looking at Yukiko.

"This is my new friend Yukiko. I met her earlier today." Naruto replies, he figured Yukiko might be a little shy to talk to someone that she just met. "Yukiko, this is Sakura. She was on my Genin team, and she helped me a lot in the Fourth Shinobi War."

"Hello." Yukiko says stoically. She didn't seem to think anything specific of Sakura, but she was thinking of what Naruto called her. 'A friend?' Yukiko sighed a bit. It wasn't that she didn't have friends, it was just that all of her friends were locked up back at Auschwitz.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura says smiling at Yukiko. 'Huh?' Sakura notices that Yukiko seemed a little saddened. "Did I say something wrong?" She wondered.

"Oh... Um, no." Yukiko snaps out of her trance instantly when Sakura addresses her emotion. She makes a mental note to stop getting stuck in trances of her old memories and focus on the situation at hand.

"Well... Okay. Anyways." Sakura turns her attention back to Naruto. "Me and the others are going to visit the bathhouse today. We're all going to take a nice long relaxation bath, just a little celebration for our victory in the war. You in?"

"Course!" Naruto nods right away. "I'll be there." He glances over at Yukiko for a few seconds as well though. He vaguely remembers that when he saw Yukiko a few hours earlier, she was covered in bruises and looked like shit. "Why don't you come too Yukiko." Naruto suggests. 'Hmm?' Sakura was curious as to why Naruto would invite Yukiko to the bathhouse, but she chooses not to ask at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Yukiko still had her doubts about whether Naruto meant it or not, even if it seemed obvious that he did mean it.

"Of course. I mean ... you're my new friend, so you should meet my other friends, right? Y'know, you can make some girl friends." Naruto said smiling.

Yukiko tilts her head curiously. "I'm not gay." Yukiko replied stoically, obviously she took that the wrong way.

"N-no! Friends that are girls..." Naruto corrected instantly not wanting to give Yukiko the wrong idea.

"I see." Yukiko says softly. "Very well. I'll be there, but I don't know where the bathhouse is." She mentions. Yukiko did only arrive this morning, she didn't get the chance to explore the whole village as of yet.

"It's no problem! I'll take you there when the time comes." Naruto offered happily. He smiles brightly at Yukiko, it made her feel all warm inside.

"Thank you." Yukiko smiled back and nods. She was looking forward to meeting some new friends. 'Is this, a normal life? Having friends and being free?' She momentarily forgot that she was on a mission here, but she snaps herself out of that trance and mentally slaps herself because she just noted not to do that.

"Okay, I'll see you there. Seven PM tonight." Sakura nods to them both and then heads off to do her various actions before tonight.

'She seems nice.' Yukiko thinks as her and Naruto head elsewhere.

Naruto's Apartment...

Naruto opens the door to his one room apartment. He didn't need anything else since he lived there all alone. "This is where I live Yukiko." Yukiko enters the apartment looking around. There was simple appliances and furniture such as a refrigerator, a sink, a bathroom, a couch, a bed and so forth. There were a few empty ramen cups on the ground as well as scattered clothes here and there.

"It's..." Yukiko didn't really expect a 'hero' to live in such a cruddy little apartment.

"Yeah, I know, it's messed up." Naruto said seemingly knowing what Yukiko was thinking at that moment. "But, I've lived here for my entire life, nothing beats home right?" Naruto lies down on his bed sighing deeply.

Yukiko's eyes scroll around the room until she focused on one place of it. In the corner of the room was a large red scythe placed upside down, three blades that got smaller as they increased in distance from the top. The pole was long and the bottom seemed to contain a wire that was partially cut off. "What's this?" Yukiko asked pointing towards it.

Naruto sits back up and looks at what Yukiko was referring to. "Oh, that old thing? It used to belong to a member of the Akatsuki. I forget his name though... Anyways, my friend Shikamaru blew that guy to bits! No one seemed to need the scythe afterwards, so they let me keep it." Naruto said.

Yukiko gave the scythe a long stare. 'Three blades, red as blood. No doubt, this is Hidan's scythe.' Yukiko walks over to it and then picks it up and swings it around in her left hand. "Do you use it?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm not very big on large weapons like that. I use some kunai and shuriken sometimes, but Bukijutsu isn't really my thing." Naruto explained.

Yukiko spins it around in her hand. She seemed naturally proficient in using it. She felt an attachment to it, but she didn't tell Naruto that.

"Do you want it? I have no use for it anyways." Naruto offered seeing Yukiko seemed to like the scythe.

"Oh? Really? N-no, I couldn't, I don't want to take anything..." Yukiko said a little ashamed of just taking one of Naruto's belongings.

"I don't have any use for it. Really! If you can make use of it, then I'd gladly give it to you." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Yukiko flips the scythe around and puts it on her back. She looks down at the bottom to see a small switch, which she uses to adjust the size of the pole so that it would fit on her back more easily. "I really appreciate it." Yukiko bows to Naruto just to show her gratitude.

"There's no need to thank me! I'm happy to do it!" Naruto says happily.

A little later, Naruto and Yukiko headed to the bathhouse to meet up with the rest of the Konoha 11, although unfortunately it was excluding Neji, since he was among the casualties in the Fourth Shinobi War.

Konoha Hot Springs Bathhouse... 7:00 PM

Naruto and several others were on the boys side of the bathhouse. Yukiko had joined Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten on the girls side.

"So guess what guys, I met this ... um kind girl earlier, you guys be sure to be nice to her later." Naruto begins explaining to the others, while they soaked in a large bath, about his day with Yukiko. From the moment she talked to him, and he made sure to share the fact that Yukiko was an orphan like he was.

"Man ... I guess we never really thought about the people the Fourth War harmed." Kiba mentioned, he felt like that completely slipped his mind.

"Perhaps we should help her?" Lee suggested, they all seemed to agree with that.

"We could offer her a job here." Shikamaru recommended after thinking of the possibilities of actions that they could take. "What do you think she might be interested in doing Naruto?" He asked since he didn't know, but neither did Naruto.

"I don't know... She said her parents were traders. Maybe she'd want to do that? I'm really not sure, I can ask her later." Naruto stated.

"Is she staying with you?" Kiba asked after hearing from Naruto that Yukiko lost her home and parents.

Naruto didn't really ask Yukiko whether she wanted to stay with her or not, so he didn't know. "I don't know. I think I'll offer her that though. I don't think she has anywhere else to stay." Naruto replied. "So if she does, she'll stay with me until we can get her a job." Naruto smiled.

"Perhaps she can serve in our shinobi systems. That is the logical and most simple outcome that will factor in the least trouble of finding a job." Shino suggested, but all the others didn't really understand what he just said because of his tendency to complicate sentences.

"Um ... I think he means, we should have her become a shinobi for our village." Kiba repeated.

"Oh yeah. That would work." Naruto realized, but he also realized that he didn't even know what Yukiko was capable of as a shinobi, or if she was even capable of handling the shinobi career. "I'll see what she thinks tonight."

On the girls side, Yukiko slowly lowered her body into the hot water after everyone else had already done the same. Tenten was leaning her head back against the ledge with her eyes closed, while Ino and Sakura chatted nearby. Hinata was in the corner just trying to keep to herself and soak up the heat around, but keeping her hands around her chest so that her breasts would stay underwater. "Are you okay?" Ino noticed that Yukiko wasn't getting in so fast. "You're not scared of hot springs, are you?" She asked jokingly.

"Um... I'm just not used to hot water." Yukiko says as she drops into the water. She leans downwards onto her knees so that the water reached up to just above her chest area. She sighed deeply as she relaxed. There was no bathing in the concentration camps, let alone proper heating. Winter was extremely harsh, many died just from the cold itself. Yukiko was lucky just to make it out alive.

"Not used to it?" Ino curiously asked. "Why is that?" Sakura was curious too, she looked at Yukiko as did Ino. Tenten's ears focused a bit on the conversation, but she still kept her head leaned backwards, not wanting to be caught in an argument if one started.

"It's just ... My family never could afford warm water." Yukiko said ashamed of that fact, but it was really a lie, but she was still saddened, however it was for a completely different reason.

"Never afford it?!" Ino and Sakura were surprised by that. "What happened?"

"My parents and I were a poor family... We never got the quality living that you all probably have. My parents died in the Fourth Shinobi War, they weren't even shinobi. Now I'm all alone, left with no home or money."

"That's so sad." Ino walks over to Yukiko, the hot water splashing just a little bit as she made her way over. She puts her hand on Yukiko's shoulder. "My father died in the Fourth Shinobi War too. I really miss him, but ... I've learned to honor his memory instead of grieving."

"Yeah, I'm sure you loved your parents." Sakura adds as she also makes her way over to Yukiko. "Cherish the moments you had with them, no matter good or bad."

"I still have my parents. And yeah ... they can be total jerks at times and sometimes I wish they would just butt out of my life." Sakura said jokingly, but she instantly stops when she sees that Yukiko didn't like that joke. "But I learned that I wouldn't want to be without them." She remembered that experience all too well.

There was dead silence for a few moments, until Ino spoke again. "So, you have no home right? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No." Yukiko shakes her head. 'I'll probably just sleep on the streets, it wouldn't be much different from the camps anyways.'

"You can stay with me if you want. My parents have a guest room." Sakura offered. It was the least she could do for an orphan.

"I don't want to intrude." Yukiko said glancing at Sakura, she didn't seem so hesitant to take offers, her cautious side that she had to maintain while in the concentration camps wasn't dwindling even when outside of the camp.

"No, it's no problem. We're friends here, right?" Sakura reassured. She throws her arm around Yukiko and smiles at her.

The hot bath lasted about an hour or so before everyone decided to pick up and head home since it was getting dark. They didn't need to stay too late anyways. The boys and girls after heading through the changing room met with each other outside before saying their goodbyes and most of them heading home. The small group remaining was Naruto, Yukiko, Sakura, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru.

"So that's Yukiko huh." Shikamaru leaned against a wall with his hands cushioning his head. He still was as lazy as always, since the war was over he figured it was time to relax more than usual.

"She seems nice." Choji says standing right next to him.

Naruto, Yukiko and Sakura stood discussing some things. "I'll take Yukiko home for tonight okay, Sakura?"

"I don't know about that. I don't want Yukiko to develop your messy habits." Sakura said teasingly.

"Hey! I don't have any!" Naruto snapped back, but Sakura just smirked sneakily.

"Well ... She seems to trust you the most, so I don't mind, just don't defile her overnight, okay?" Sakura says looking at Naruto. Her face seemed friendly, but Naruto could tell she was thinking something along the lines of 'Or else I'll kill you!'

"Okay..." Naruto was a little worried of the outcome, but there was no way he'd so that to Yukiko. He had 'some' manners.

"Well, it's about time for me to head home." Sakura walks over to Yukiko's ear and whispers quietly so that Naruto wouldn't hear her. "He's an idiot, try to tolerate him. Oh, and don't get any ideas, Hinata's got dibs on Naruto." She said with a sly voice. "Okay?!" Sakura pats Yukiko twice on the back before walking off. Yukiko doesn't exactly understand what Sakura meant, but she figured it was best not to ask. Naruto and Yukiko waved goodbye to Sakura as she left for her house.

"Hey Choji, doesn't she remind you of someone?" Shikamaru got a good look at Yukiko with Sakura out of the way. Her purple eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight and her silver hair was hard to not notice.

"Hmm? What do you mean Shikamaru?" Choji didn't really didn't see the resemblance. Shikamaru figured Naruto didn't see the resemblance either, he never did see the other guy up close either.

"Come on, don't you remember? The guy who killed Asuma-sensei?" When Shikamaru said that, Choji's eyes widened. "Yeah, exactly my thoughts too." Shikamaru added.

Choji took another look at Yukiko. He understood what Shikamaru meant now. "Yeah, I see it now. The same colored hair, eyes too. Do you think?"

"That they could be related? Yeah, I think they at the least have some relationship. Maybe they're from the same clan or something." Shikamaru said. "But ... That's still not enough to convict her, we don't have any evidence unless she's committed a crime. Besides, we don't know what her intention is, or if it's bad or not."

"Yeah, you're right." Choji turned his head back to Yukiko. "She doesn't seem violent or anything."

"True, but she might be tricking us. Just because she's nice now, doesn't mean that'll last." Shikamaru mentioned. Though Yukiko did seem very different in personality from Hidan, that didn't guarantee she was safe to be around. "I'll go do some research on her, I'll look in the Leaf's database for her birth records and any other information I can find."

"Sounds good." Choji nods to him. "I'll go with you. I'll get Ino to help too." Choji figured it was Team Asuma's job now to look into this case.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru notices something as Yukiko turned towards him. A necklace, but it went downwards into her shirt so Shikamaru couldn't see what exactly it was. 'What's up with that necklace. If she's hidden it below her shirt, then there might be something important on it. Yukiko's Jashinist Pendant was obviously too risky to show in public, but she couldn't risk losing it, she treasured it too much, it was the last memory of her mother. Shikamaru stops Hinata momentarily before she has a chance to leave. "Hinata, can you do me a small favor?"

Hinata stops in her tracks and turns to Shikamaru. "Um ... Okay, what is it?" She asked.

Shikamaru pointed at Yukiko's necklace. "I need you to look with your Byakugan and find out what that necklace Yukiko is wearing looks like."

"Okay." Hinata activates her Byakugan as said and looks at Yukiko from afar. "It's ... some sort of symbol." That was how Hinata inferred it.

"Can you describe it?" Shikamaru asked, even if Hinata didn't know what it is, the appearance was better than nothing.

"Yes. It's a perfect circle with an equilateral triangle inscribed inside." Hinata replied describing exactly how the symbol looked.

Shikamaru's eyes widen and then narrow. 'A circle with an inscribed equilateral triangle. That's the same shape as the diagram that Hidan used to curse Asuma-sensei to death. I should have known!' Shikamaru nods to Hinata. "Thanks Hinata." He says before rushing off.

"Wait!" Choji runs after Shikamaru to wherever they were going.

Naruto and Yukiko look at Shikamaru and Choji as they suddenly dart off. "Maybe he left the kettle on?" Naruto joked. Yukiko just shrugged her shoulders, but she had a bad feeling about it. Shikamaru Nara was famous as the man who killed Hidan, at the least amongst Jashinists. It was a large sin in Jashinism to kill a Jashinist, even a corrupted one. Yukiko wouldn't do anything as of yet, but she despised Shikamaru.

Hinata doesn't ponder too long about Shikamaru as she heads home. Naruto and Yukiko head back to Naruto's apartment. It was about 9 PM now.

Naruto's Apartment...

Naruto sighed as he relaxed on his couch. "So Yukiko, guess it's about time to go to bed huh?" He said. 'I guess I'll have to ask her about the whole 'job' thing tomorrow.' He didn't want to put more pressure on Yukiko than the day did.

"Okay Naruto." Yukiko looks around the room and doesn't see anywhere specific to sleep other than Naruto's bed, which he would sleep in. She walks over to the corner and sits down.

"Hey!" Naruto darts up and then rushes over to the corner. "What are you doing?" He asked confused of what she was doing.

"Going to bed." Yukiko answered. She leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Not like that!" Naruto pulls on Yukiko's hand and brings her back to her feet. "You're going to sleep there." Naruto points at his bed.

"But that's your bed." Yukiko mentioned. "I can't sleep there." She figured it would be rude to do that.

"But I insist! Don't worry about me! I'm actually really comfortable on the couch!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Yukiko shakes her head. "No. This is your home. I don't want to intrude." She starts walking over to the couch. "I'll just sleep here."

Naruto instantly narrows his eyes. He moves faster than Yukiko could see and picks Yukiko up like a groom would do his bride. Yukiko gasps as Naruto picked her up, and so easily as well. Yukiko looks at Naruto as he walked. She narrows her eyes, they felt tired. 'Naruto.' Naruto didn't see, but Yukiko looked so content in his arms. Naruto walked towards his bed and gently sets Yukiko down onto it. "I." He began to say. "Want you to intrude." He pulls the blanket over Yukiko and tucks it in. "Kay?"

Naruto smiled and then walked over to the light switch. Naruto slowly flicks it and the lights go off. He jumps onto the couch and then makes himself comfortable, which wasn't too hard.

Yukiko didn't sleep yet, after about five minutes later. She speaks. "Naruto?"

"Yeah Yukiko?" Naruto said almost immediately, it seemed he wasn't asleep yet.

"You're ... very strong and kind." She said in a more gentle voice.

"Thanks." He heard that from all his fans, so he was used to those words.

"I want to ask you something, something important." Yukiko said seriously, and a little ashamed to say it too.

"What?" Naruto turned his head wondering what that could be.

Yukiko takes a deep breath and then sighs. "Can you teach me Ninjutsu?"

 **Remember to leave a review. Follow and Favorite this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: Master and Student

**Okay, now I've been getting more reviews, follows and favorites. But it's still not where I'd like them to be... Remember to follow, favorite and review if you read this story!**

"N-ninjutsu?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was just asked. "W-what do you mean?" He asked just to clarify if he understood what Yukiko meant. He sits up on the couch to look at her, even if the lights were off, the moon shone on the bed, enough for Naruto to see Yukiko.

"I don't know any Ninjutsu ... Can you please teach me some. I need to be able to defend myself." Yukiko sits upwards on the bed as well to speak to Naruto face-to-face. In concentration camps, it was illegal to use Ninjutsu. That rule had been in play for so long, that Jashinists there didn't even know how to use Ninjutsu anymore. Yukiko did know some degree of Ninjutsu, but those were Curse Techniques that were also Juinjutsu, which Yukiko decided to hide since they would be a dead giveaway to her Jashinist heritage.

"Well..." Naruto didn't know what to say. "I'm not really the best teacher, but I can ask Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei to teach you." He suggested.

"No, I want you to teach me. Please Naruto!" Yukiko said almost in a desperate tone.

Naruto is thrown back in his mind by this sudden asking. "But why?" He asked a little curious and yet worried because he barely knew anything about teaching someone Ninjutsu. Sure he was powerful and knew a lot of jutsu, but jutsu breakdown and analysis was something that he was lacking at. Also, if Yukiko's chakra nature turned out to be anything other than wind, Naruto couldn't help her there.

Yukiko narrows her eyes a little upset that Naruto wouldn't do this willingly. "Because ... I trust you. I want you, and only you to be my master." She says softly.

"Trust me? M-master?!" Naruto remembered that Yukiko was an orphan. 'She must be ... really untrusting to others. She does seem to act cautiously around everyone.' Naruto realized it now that it has occurred throughout the day.

Naruto's mouth turns into a slight smile. "Okay. I'll teach you Ninjutsu. I'll be your master." He said, but then he narrowed his eyes in a serious expression. 'I won't let you down Yukiko.' Then Naruto's mind flashed back to something Jiraiya once told him.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _About 5 years ago..._

 _"You know, I've trained quite a few students before." Jiraiya mentioned. He and Naruto were taking a slight break from training._

 _"Oh? Who?" Naruto wondered who they might be._

 _"Let's see. I've trained an actual Genin Team, and before that, I also trained some war orphans from the Hidden Rain Village." Jiraiya replied. "They all turned out to be splendid shinobi." Though he didn't mention that those orphans died afterwards, as did Minato._

 _"Wow, so where are they now? I'd like to meet them!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement._

 _"Sorry, I haven't heard from those orphans after I left them. And my Genin Team all dissolved away, I don't know their whereabouts anymore." Jiraiya said with a disappointed tone._

 _"Aww..." Naruto whined like a bratty child, but he shrugged his shoulders._

 _FLASHBACK CHANGE_

 _About 1 year ago..._

 _"I also learned jutsu from Jiraiya, he was once my master as well." Tendo Pain, or otherwise known as Yahiko said to Naruto during their face-off._

 _FLASHBACK CHANGE_

 _"You were my sensei Jiraiya, you're a splendid shinobi with true talent." Minato said to Jiraiya holding his newest novel._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

'I'll make sure, Yukiko doesn't end up dead, or...' Naruto remembered one of his most painful and yet learning experiences.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"And now ... this world shall know pain."_

 _"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" With incredible force, Pain's Almighty Push creates a powerful gravitational jutsu that crushes the entire Leaf Village to the borders destroying everything and anything making the village a giant crater._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Naruto's head drops a bit. 'Or anything like that. I'll be sure not to make Yukiko hate the world.'

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Yukiko saw that Naruto seemed to be somewhat conflicted.

"Oh ... It's nothing." Naruto shakes his head suddenly snapping out of his trance. "You should go to bed. We'll start tomorrow, I promise." Naruto lies down on the couch and hopes Yukiko would get some sleep.

Yukiko looks up at the moon out the window for a brief moment. 'Hmm...' She narrows her eyes on the moon's shine, as other Jashinists could only look up towards the moon for the only light during the night. She tries her best to sleep, but her troubled mind keeps her awake for about an hour before she finally falls asleep.

Tomorrow morning rolled around very quickly, Naruto slept like a log, even if he was on the couch. Yukiko tossed around in bed pretty much all night, even if she finally had the comfort of a bed, she still wasn't very used to it. Naruto was up early in the morning, he made breakfast for the two of them, which was basically just two cans of instant ramen. Though not really breakfast, it was still convenient and it worked for Naruto for pretty much his entire life so he had no complaints. Yukiko's eyes open up to the light of the sun shining lightly on her eyelids. 'Hmm?' Yukiko looks towards Naruto heating up some instant ramen cans. Honestly, it felt good to her to sleep in. The work hours of the camps made it so they only got about six or seven hours of sleep, which was far from optimal. They all got tired after awhile, from which that incompetence led to a death sentence.

"You're up?" Naruto looks at Yukiko seeing her eyes were slowing opening to the morning.

Yukiko slowly leans upwards and shakes the hair from her eyes. She gets up from the bed and walks over to Naruto. "I made some instant ramen." Naruto puts the two cups on the only table he had. Luckily, he had two chairs. Yukiko foggily sits down and starts to eat. 'She still seems so tired.' Naruto thinks as Yukiko's eyes were still half-closed. 'Did she stay up last night? Or has she not slept well? I don't think it's my right to ask right now.' Naruto didn't want to make Yukiko feel bad or anything, he would save that for when he really needed to know the information.

Naruto and Yukiko didn't speak for the entirely of the time they ate breakfast. After that, Naruto suggested they go for a morning walk, then they would get right into Ninjutsu training. Yukiko agreed as they discussed it last night and then the two headed out. Yukiko decided to bring Hidan's scythe with her and put it on her back, she would find somewhere in town to customize it for her own uses.

Meanwhile...

Konoha Hokage Library, formerly belonging to the Third Hokage had plenty of history and informational books that contained information of just about everything in the shinobi world. Now it was in possession of the current Hokage, the Sixth one, Kakashi Hatake. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were granted access since Kakashi knew and trusted them enough. Shikamaru also reported the essence of there being another Jashinist in the village, so Kakashi took the liberty of looking up Yukiko's identity. However, for some reason it seemed Kakashi wanted to keep it quiet that there was a Jashinist in the village, properly so that it wouldn't become big news, or so that if they were wrong, they wouldn't be making false accusations. However the truth was different, as all Kages, knew about what occurred behind the scenes, while people who were of Naruto's generation didn't and shouldn't know a thing.

"Okay Shikamaru, what are we looking for?" Ino asked as they entered the library. Shikamaru had explained most of it before they arrived, but Ino was already on board if it had to do with Asuma.

"Look for any books on Jashinism." Shikamaru stated. He never bothered to look up what Jashinism is because he thought Hidan was the only Jashinist, but now that he had suspicions of Yukiko being a Jashinist, he had to get some data before Yukiko she did something like plant curses on people, or if more Jashinists appear.

"Right." Ino heads to the left.

"Kay." Choji goes to the right to scour the books.

Shikamaru takes the books right in between them. It took awhile because the books were sorted by category, but none of them had the category of 'Religion.' The best place was to look through history, but it didn't seem there was any books about Jashinism in that category either.

After about 20 minutes of looking, the three of them regrouped in the middle of the library. "Nothing." Ino shook her head.

"Sorry." Choji shook his head as well.

Shikamaru sighs deeply. "Keep looking, we have to find something."

"Hey... Look." Ino points to a stack of old books in a pile stacked up near the wall. "Maybe it's in there?" She suggested.

It would take longer to look through, but. "It's worth a try." Shikamaru knew this was the time to try everything possible. If you wanted to get rid of your opponent, you had to know your opponent.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji started looking through the piles of books in the stack, they were all dusty and old books, but since Jashinism was pretty much the same, it was probably worth looking through. "Huh?" It took awhile, but that stack of books was finally looked through, with nothing prevailing, but there was a loose floorboard below the stack of books. Shikamaru glances at Ino and Choji, and the three of them nod.

Ino takes out a kunai knife and then drives it into the floorboard like a wedge and tears the board open. Inside was another book. Shikamaru takes the book out of the small space below the floorboard and dusts it off. "This is it!" There was a Jashinist Diagram on the cover. Shikamaru opens the up the book, which seemed very old, the handwriting was with ink that was surely not from a properly made pen. It had no author written down.

Shikamaru begins to read. 'Jashinism.' The table of contents said. 'Introduction, Commandments, Sins, Rituals, Prayer, Relics.' Shikamaru turns the pages of the book. "Jashinism, the dedication of loyalty and worship towards the great god Lord Jashin. Using pain to connect one's body to another will result in the understanding of the same pain and resulting in the same mental image. Thus peace shall be achieved." Shikamaru was surprised.

"But that's not what Hidan made it seem like." Choji commented.

"Yeah..." Ino was curious about it as well. "Keep reading."

Shikamaru nods. They flip to the commandments page.

* * *

 **The Commandments of Jashinism**

 **Understand Pain, Know Pain, Feel Pain, Do Not Fear Pain, Enjoy Pain, Share Pain**

Pain is a gift from Jashin; Pain is a tool to help us understand one another. To inflict pain on and experience that pain yourself teaches you to not wish that pain upon another and it helps you empathize with those who already felt that pain. Jashinists are to use this concept to make others understand each other. Living life without a fear of pain gives you a greater will to live than those who fear pain, and by extension, fear death.

One cannot share their pain if they fear it. Understand pain, then you are able to share this pain with others, and understand their pain. Know pain.

Once you understand the pain of yourself and others, Lord Jashin will bestow upon you Immortality so you may share your pain with others.

 **Never Leave A Sacrifice Alive**

Sacrifices when chosen to be sacrifice, must never be allowed to live. Those who have committed sins are worthy to be sacrificed. Sacrificing an unworthy person is considered a sin. Sacrificing for one's own amusement is a sin. Those who get away from being sacrificed with their sins alive shall be hunted for life and live hell after death, all inside Lord Jashin's Furnace.

 **Greed is a Sin**

Greediness is a much bigger sin in Jashinism than in basically anywhere else. Stealing, killing, rape, and benefitting from other's problems on your own free will with no reason of goodness is a bigger sin in Jashinism than in reality.

 **You must raise your children as Jashinists**

Jashinists must continue their line of Jashinism with their children. If one's children stray from the path of Jashinism, they are at sin.

 **Pray, Speak with, Worship and Please Lord Jashin**

You must everyday of your life. Remain loyal to Lord Jashin. If you pray, worship and sacrifice to Lord Jashin, he will bestow upon you greater and greater shares of his almighty and unstoppable power. When you commit a sin, you must pray for forgiveness. Only the most dedicated of Jashinists will receive Lord Jashin's favor in both life and afterlife.

Those who pretend to dedicate themselves to Lord Jashin, but fake it, shall suffer the consequences.

 **The Only Way To Leave Jashinism Is To Commit Suicide**

"Till death do us part" applies to many, if not all things: memories, relationships (the ties you have with your enemies and your friends); all things influence you, impact you, and are a part of you until you die. Once you commit to Jashin he brands your soul. Even if you begin to have doubts and lose your faith, he is still a part of you.

Jashinism does not encourage or condone suicide. Suicide is considered a sin. Death is not enforced on those wishing to leave the religion. This is a parting gift to deserters that remind them that they will never be free from their relationship with Lord Jashin. This commandment is a polite way of Lord Jashin telling you that you belong to him until you die.

Death by suicide to leave Jashinism will result in three years of afterlife in Lord Jashin's Hell.

* * *

Shikamaru was now more confused than ever. "Could Hidan be in a different religion than this book?"

"Who knows, this book makes it seem like Jashinism isn't so bad." Choji said assuming.

"Or maybe someone wrote this book to trick us?" Ino suggested. It was possible since deception was major in the shinobi world. If Yukiko was doing it, the book could be too.

"We can't make any assumptions, there must be a reason this book was below that floorboard." Shikamaru mentioned. "We better keep quiet about this until we need this information, but we'll hang onto the book."

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio agreed with each other and then headed out of the library after restacking all the books they looked at.

W/Naruto and Yukiko...

In a training field nearby the village, Naruto and Yukiko stood with each other. "Okay, since you know nothing, you're basically an academy student, so let me explain what chakra is and how it works, then we'll get into Ninjutsu." Yukiko nodded and allowed Naruto to begin explaining.

"To us chakra is a form of life energy that all of us produce. They're produced within the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the Chakra Network, which is similar to the cardiovascular system. We can release chakra from what's called chakra points, located all around our body, in order to perform jutsu."

Yukiko nods again, she understood that. Naruto smiles at himself, he was worried that he explained it wrong or made it too hard to understand or something.

"Okay, now jutsu are made using hand signs. Those are certain positions we put our hands in order to manipulate chakra. Using these signs we can manipulate our chakra in the correct way and use our desired jutsu."

"Jutsu are literally skills, or weapons if you want to call them that. They can vary, but all of them are used to either attack or defend from other attacks. The three main jutsus are, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"Ninjutsu is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu and the most nebulous of the three. It's this that also can require nature changes in chakra to form new techniques. For example." Naruto holds out his hand creating a shadow clone and a Rasengan generates as the Shadow Clone piles in chakra. "This Rasengan doesn't use any nature change, it's just plain chakra." Naruto then makes another shadow clone and he holds the Rasengan in the air, which starts to change shape and become bigger and more shuriken-shaped. "This is the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. It's my Rasengan plus Wind Chakra!" Naruto said louder over the sound that the Rasenshuriken made, then he disengages his jutsu. Yukiko looks in awe as Naruto's techniques seemed so advanced, but then again, Naruto couldn't even hope to do what Yukiko could use as jutsu, but she kept that quiet. "You probably can't use jutsu as advanced as mine, but I'll teach you some simpler jutsu."

"Okay, Genjutsu is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra too. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. I can't really use Genjutsu though, so I can't help you with that one." Naruto said sadly.

"Okay, then there's Taijutsu. Basically body techniques or martial arts. Taijutsu can use chakra, but doesn't have to. It doesn't require hand signs either, so simply put, Taijutsu is just basic hand-to-hand combat so it should be the easiest to use." Yukiko didn't have any questions, she understood pretty much everything Naruto said.

"So, I think the first thing we should do. Is have you learn how to control your chakra." Naruto sat down cross-legged and puts his hands together. "Here, try it. Focus and try to feel the chakra inside you."

Yukiko does as he said and sits down cross-legged, she puts her hands together and calmly sighs trying to feel chakra, she closes her eyes as well. Truthfully she did know how to manipulate chakra because of her Juinjutsu, which was different, but Yukiko wanted to maintain her status as someone who didn't come from a ninja family, and someone who didn't know the first thing about chakra. It was Ninjutsu that she needed to learn, combine that with her Juinjutsu, and she would have a large arsenal of jutsu. "I think ... I feel it." Yukiko said.

"Great! Keep going." Naruto encouraged as Yukiko did what she assumed was feeling chakra.

"Naruto?" Yukiko said in the midst of meditating.

"Yeah?" Naruto was ready for whatever question, or at the least he thought he was.

"I'm truly grateful." Yukiko said smiling.

Naruto smiles back. "You're welcome."

The two spend the rest of the day practicing. 'I wonder if this is what Pervy Sage went through? The joy of teaching someone from the start?' Naruto did teach several others, but having someone to give all his knowledge to, and seeing that person advance, was truly a pleasure.

 **Remember to follow, favorite and review if you read this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Closer

Two days passed before Yukiko had fully managed to bring out her chakra and manipulate it. Which was actually a lot shorter in time than most beginning students. Naruto wasn't sure whether it was just her age, or perhaps her natural skill for quick learning, but Yukiko could manipulate her chakra very well in just a few days training. For some reason though Yukiko insisted that she trains through the night, Naruto wondered for some time, why Yukiko didn't even feel tired for a little bit when they were training, and even in the morning she seemed to be really ready to train some more. Yukiko also took the priority to get the wire on Hidan's scythe replaced so that she could wield it just as he did.

During the second night Yukiko was training in a field, the moonlight shining on her somewhere at the edge of the village. 'Okay...' She makes some hand signs. 'Clone Jutsu!' Yukiko focuses and two clones appear right beside her. 'Okay, it looks like I'm getting a lot better.' She smiles happily that she had mastered the clone jutsu. 'Hmm?' A rustle in the bushes was enough to make Yukiko and her clones instantly turn around to look at it. That cautious nature in the concentration camps is what made Yukiko almost always know when a guard was nearby. Yukiko narrows her eyes on the bushes and her two clones go to scout. While Yukiko disappears into Jashin's Portal directly behind her. She would appear when her clones figured out if there was anything threatening.

Yukiko's clones go into the trees and scout through the night. Coming out of the bushes were two men. That was what caused the rustling. "Man, taking a shortcut was a bad idea." One of the men said annoyed of going through bushes in order to make it to Konohagakure.

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me." The other man said knowing his idea was a bad idea. "But at the least we're here now." The two men walked further into the village, but Yukiko's two clones followed the two men through the village down the streets, scouting on the two from the rooftops. 'They're.' Yukiko knew who they were, they wore the same emblem as the guards from the concentration camps.

The two men stopped at a billboard and took out a poster to nail it to the board. It had a picture of Yukiko and wrote,

 _Wanted_

 _Yukiko Sensui_

 _Status: Alive_

 _Description: An escaped convict from imprisonment, known to be crafty and very dangerous. Approach with extreme caution._

 _Reward: 30,000,000 Ryo._

'So much just for me?' Yukiko thought as she spied on the two men from afar. The truth was that Yukiko was the first person to escape in over 50 years of imprisonment. Therefore she had to be extremely dangerous and powerful. The first clone nods to the second one and then jumps down to the two men. She runs at them wielding her large red scythe in her left hand and a black spear in the other hand. The clone swings her scythe at the first man, but it didn't work as he caught it at the last minute.

"Oh... How unfortunate. For an escaped convict, you aren't very smart. And you are still a mere child, with no shinobi skills." The man arrogantly said to the clone, unaware that he was talking to a clone.

The other man quickly gets behind Yukiko and then grabs her from behind. "It seems we won't be needing to put this poster up anymore." The other man said smirking deviously as he held tight around Yukiko.

The clone suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke. "A clone?" The man said, he looked around for the real one. The second clone began charging in at the two men. The first man charges at her as well and throws a punch, which the clone blocks and then swings a kick at the man. The man blocks the kick with his other arm and then throws a kick himself. Yukiko catches the kick as well and then swings her scythe at the man making him jump upwards. Smirking deviously, the real Yukiko was directly above both men standing upside down on a street light above the billboard. She jumps at the defenseless man in mid-air and drives one of her black spears right through his chest and nails him to the ground with a heavy thud.

"I ... should have never underestimated you..." The man said before he dies at Yukiko's hand.

"Damn you..." The other man charges at Yukiko with a kunai in his arm, he swings it, but Yukiko ducks the kunai and then tackles the man down. Her clone knocks the kunai out of his hand and then Yukiko smirks at the man as she plants the heel of her shoe in his chest piercing it downwards, but not breaking any skin as of yet. "Go to hell... You bastard..."

Yukiko takes her foot off the man and then leans down on top of him. In a place that most people would consider to be rather inappropriate, she leans forward so that their chests were almost touched. Yukiko glares right into his eyes and smirks when she sees him sweating from her deadly stares. "Get the hell ... off of me, you freaking whore!"

"I don't care what you call me." Yukiko said angrily, she grits her teeth and glares with narrowed eyes. "I am merely like every other girl, it's just ... my entire family, all my friends and people have been imprisoned for more than a hundred years. How do you think I feel?" She asked with a devious smirk.

The man's eyes trembled in fear as Yukiko spoke. "Damn you ... You're inferior! Your feelings don't matter!" He said loudly.

Yukiko narrows her eyes again and then leans in her face so that they were only a few centimeters away. "I want revenge, on everyone that considers Jashinists inferior... And, you'll help me."

"What? I'd never do that! I'd rather die!" The man gasps frightened at what she was going to do.

Yukiko puts her hand on the man's cheek and plants her lips on his. "You 'will' help me." Yukiko keeps her lips on his for ten seconds fully, she made sure her influence would spread as they kissed, she then parts and stands back up chuckling lightly. "I want you to return to your boss, tell him you were successful in doing what you came here to do, and then tell him there is no need to search Konohagakure for me. If he asks, make up anything, if you get found out, keep yourself quiet or die." She ordered.

The man trembled in fear as Jashin's dark influence took over his mind completely. "Yes ma'am." He says with a brainwashed tone. He stands up and walks completely normally, but his mind was completely elsewhere.

Yukiko takes the one poster that was put up and slashes it to pieces too small to detect or piece back together. She throws the pieces away and then walks into the night. 'I wish there were other methods of influencing people. He might as well be right about what he called me.' Yukiko stops and looks down. 'I'm such a horrible person. Manipulating these people... I'd be no better than those who imprisoned everyone. However ... if I don't manipulate anyone, my people will continue to suffer. It's just so conflicting.' Yukiko narrows her eyes. 'There's no point in thinking about this, it doesn't matter how terrible I am, or if I'm a criminal or a slut, I'll keep my kill count as low as possible. I need to free my people, that's all that matters ... Right?' She asks herself that as she heads back to Naruto's apartment for at least a little rest during the night. She leaves her clone to dispose of the dead man's body.

In the morning...

Naruto woke up with a big bright smile on his face as he always did. He saw that Yukiko was still asleep and made breakfast for the two. Two more cups of instant ramen. Naruto dodged the question when Yukiko woke up and asked if he ate anything else besides ramen in the morning. More like ramen was cheap and affordable to Naruto, even when he was more than capable of buying some more seasoned food, he just chose not to. After awhile, the two headed out for another day of training.

Hokage's Office...

Shikamaru walked through the door to see Kakashi sitting at his desk. "Anything?" Shikamaru didn't specify anything about what he was talking about, but Kakashi knew he meant if he found any useful information about Yukiko.

"I looked through the database. I did find this." Kakashi opens a yellow folder labeled secret information. "I can't find anyone with the name that you provided for me. But this seems to the match the description of her that you provided. Silver hair, purple eyes, right?"

Shikamaru scans through the paper. 'Yukiko Sensui, born November 27th, 16 years ago. Daughter of Daku and Kuroyuki Sensui.' Shikamaru wondered more though, there was nothing else on that paper. "Kakashi-sensei? Why is there nothing else on this paper?"

"That's all the information I could find." Kakashi replied. He truth, he didn't know about any of the concentration camps either, even though he was Hokage. Minato was the last Hokage to know about them. He died in the Nine-Tails attack, Hiruzen also knew, but he died at Orochimaru's hands before he could pick a successor. Afterwards, Danzo became the only one who knew of them, and took care of things behind the shadows, knowing that Tsunade would have messed up the system if she knew. Once Sasuke killed Danzo, no one of the leaf knew anymore. "Sorry, there's no records of where she was born, nor anything about her clan."

"I'll try and look into it then. I'll gather as much information as I can." Shikamaru said as he took the paper and left the office with a few empty thoughts. 'Now what?...'

Town...

In the town of Konohagakure, Naruto and Yukiko were walking throughout the streets after a good training session for a few hours. They just pass by Shikamaru, who was speaking with Ino and Choji. "So, we've got nothing about her, I think we need more evidence if we're going to prove anything."

Yukiko eavesdrops what Shikamaru was saying, but she didn't hear all of it. However it didn't take a mind-reader to know that they were talking about her. 'Look at her, now she's even got Hidan's scythe.' Shikamaru thinks as he glares at Yukiko.

Naruto happily waved to Team Asuma as they passed by. "Hi Shikamaru, Ino, Choji."

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said, his tone a little annoyed.

"Hey." Ino and Choji both seemed happier than he was, but that wasn't abnormal.

"Naruto, have you heard of Jashinists?" Shikamaru asked, breaking some lines there. Yukiko's eyes widened, but she didn't speak because she knew she would break her cover otherwise.

"Huh? What are those?" Naruto wondered what Shikamaru was talking about. This wouldn't have been the first time Naruto was oblivious to the things around him.

"They're violent religious people who love to slaughter others for their own god." Shikamaru said, his description made Yukiko fume on the inside.

"Love to kill?! That's horrible! But ... why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's just a heads-up. We might be seeing one soon." Shikamaru replied, he glances at Yukiko. 'You'll be joining your friend Hidan in the ground, or in prison, soon... I won't let you play Naruto.'

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Naruto tilted his head and wondered why that would be the case.

"It's just a hunch, I'll fill you in some other time." Shikamaru knew he couldn't just outright say that Yukiko was trying to play him and that she was a Jashinist. Naruto was too kind and wouldn't take that seriously unless he saw actual proof. "Sorry, we've got to go. See ya." Shikamaru starts walking off, Ino and Choji followed, both waving goodbye.

"Oh, sorry." Ino accidentally bumps into Yukiko in the side as she walked past, even though she was looking where she was going. Yukiko didn't suspect anything at first, but she was also suspicious, that was a little too convenient.

"Oh well. You want some barbecue for lunch Yukiko?" Naruto asked, as his stomach was nice and hungry for some food after training.

"Um ... sure." Yukiko said, her mood still a little down. Perhaps she was just being paranoid, but she still needed to be on guard.

Night... 8:00 pm.

It was another good day at an end. Naruto had just finished taking a shower and then looked towards Yukiko. "Why don't you take a shower Yukiko, you look busted up." Naruto said, as their training day had covered her skin in dust.

"Thank you." Yukiko nods politely and then goes into the bathroom. It was only when she was taking off her clothes when she realized it. 'MY NECKLACE!' Yukiko knew something was suspicious, Ino stole her necklace when she walked past. Yukiko would have hit herself for not noticing until now, but she just puts her clothes back on before exiting the bathroom. "Naruto, I'll be right back. I have to run a quick errand." She said before exiting the house.

"Uh... Okay?" Naruto said after Yukiko left quickly. 'Huh... What's up with her?' He noticed that Yukiko seemed oddly frustrated, but he was content if it was just a simple errand.

Nara Compound...

Shikamaru had Ino and Choji over for the night. He was confirming that the necklace that Ino had gotten was real and definitely representative of Jashinist religion. "It's as I thought." Shikamaru said bluntly as he finished analyzing the necklace. "It's definitely representing Jashinism, we've got all the proof we need now." Shikamaru picks up the necklace and then grips it tough. "Let's take it to Kakashi-sensei right away." The three nodded to each other and headed to the Hokage's office immediately, even though it happened to be night.

Streets...

The Ino-Shika-Cho ran through the streets to get to the Hokage's Office as quick as possible. Yukiko suddenly jumps down from a building and then blocks their path. "You." Shikamaru said sternly as he stopped.

"Give me back my necklace." Yukiko said angrily holding out her hand. "Or else." She takes the scythe off her back and then points it at them.

"You are a Jashinist, aren't you?" Shikamaru said rhetorically. He narrows his eyes on her sharply.

"Even if I said no, there is no convincing you." Yukiko responded, he knew either way, so there was no more point of hiding it. She was just lucky Naruto wasn't around.

"In that case, we're taking you with us." Shikamaru said, which made Yukiko flinch a little. "Choji! Grab her!"

"Right!" Choji instantly hears Shikamaru and then jumps high above Yukiko and lands behind her. Once Yukiko was distracted by that, Shikamaru had grabbed her with shadow possession.

'I! Can't move!' She struggled against it, but his jutsu held her tight. Choji suddenly tackles her down from behind, and then sat on her back, putting his knee to it, and pinning her down. "UGH!" Choji grabs hold of her wrists and then uses his powered up strength to force her hands behind her back.

"Ino?" Shikamaru looks at her and she knew just what to do. Ino reaches into her pouch and took out a pair of metal handcuffs. All shinobi had some, so it was useful in these situations. Ino kneels down and locks them around Yukiko's wrists. Yukiko winces as she felt the metal bind around her wrists tightly and then lock, restraining her hands. Shikamaru then disarms his shadow possession now that they had her handcuffed. Choji gets up and then brings Yukiko back upwards as well.

"We're taking you with us." Yukiko winces angrily, there was no more holding back now. If she allowed this, then she would be thrown back in Auschwitz for certain.

"NO!" Yukiko angrily says. Suddenly she disappears into a portal that suddenly appeared below her, her body being turned to particles and the handcuffs falling onto the ground. Yukiko reappears behind the three.

'What kind of jutsu was that?' Shikamaru gasped as she escaped so easily.

Yukiko holds out both hands and purple chakra blasts directly upwards. And rising from that chakra was a portal shaped like the Jashinism symbol, glowing in a dark purple.

"Be on your guard guys." Shikamaru takes out a kunai and prepares for battle, as does Choji and Ino.

Golden chains rush out of the portal at an extreme speed and then wrap around the three too quick for them to react. It was insanely quick. "What the?!" The team didn't have any time to react as the chains started pulling, swallowing them into the portal. "Oh no!" Ino screams as she's dragged into the dark void. Choji tried to keep his grip, but the chains were too strong and pulled him in as well. "Choji! Ino!" Shikamaru is pulled into the portal as well. The portal suddenly shuts and then their three unmoving bodies drop onto the ground, not a movement in sight. Their eyes closed and bodies limb.

Yukiko walks over to Shikamaru's unmoving body and then picks up her necklace from his hand. She puts it around her neck and then walks off, one threat eliminated. 'I will not allow anyone to interfere... Anyone...' Yukiko heads back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto's Apartment...

It was late, really late. Naruto hadn't fallen asleep, he was just pacing around, wondering where Yukiko had gotten herself. When Yukiko finally walks in through the door, Naruto happily smiles at her. "There you are! I was really worried. Where did you go?"

"I ... stole some food from the market earlier. I felt bad so I returned it." Yukiko made up such a story on the bat, maybe one bad thing would cover up the real one.

"Oh... That's..." Naruto didn't really know what else to say. "Just don't do it again Yukiko." Naruto puts his warm arms around her and brought her nice and close to him in a close hug. Yukiko smiles and leans her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was just a bit taller than she was.

"Thank you Naruto." Yukiko said, almost crying. Her feelings for him grew stronger. "I-I..."

Naruto gently pushes Yukiko off his shoulder and look at her with worriedness. "Huh?! Why are you crying Yukiko?"

"It's just... I'm..." Yukiko said softly, a blush overtaking her skin. "So happy!" Yukiko suddenly runs right into Naruto, tackling him right onto the bed behind him. Naruto was a little surprised at first, but when he looked at Yukiko's eyes they looked so sweet to him. Yukiko leans in really closely, waits a few more seconds and kisses him on the lips. Long and sweetly, they remained in that position.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, this was the beginning of a disaster.

 **Remember to follow, favorite and review if you read this story!**


End file.
